heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Gandalf
The Hobbit ''The Lord of the Rings'' ''The Return of the King'' The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies}} |games = J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I J.R.R. Tolkien's Riders of Rohan '' J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I'' The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King LEGO: The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring '' The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth'' '' The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II'' The Lord of the Rings Online The Lord of the Rings Conquest The Lord of the Rings: War in the North Guardians of Middle-Earth}} |books = The Lord of the Rings trilogy The Hobbit The Silmarillion Unfinished Tales The History of Middle-earth |actor = Ian McKellen |voice = William Squire Tom Kane Ian McKellan Jim Ward Steven M. Kramer Harry Chase Martin Jarvis}} |inspiration = Merlin in the Arthurian Legends Odin of Norse Mythology |fullname = Olórin |alias = Young Master Gandalf The Grey Pilgrim Tharkûn Gandalf Stormcrow The White Wizard Incanus Lathspell Old Greybeard }} |personality = Wise, noble, protective, sometimes hot-tempered or stubborn, caring, grandfatherly, |appearance = Wizard who is '6'0' with pale blue eyes (Grey wizard form:) Long grey wavy hair, long beard and robes |occupation = Guardian of Middle-earth |alignment = Good |affiliations = Valar Fellowship of the Ring Thorin and Company |goal = To help Bilbo and the Dwarves reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug so Sauron does not use him in the War of the Ring. Guide Frodo to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. Protect Middle-earth from Sauron. |home = Middle-earth Grey Havens |pets = His horse Shadowfax (horse) |friends = |enemies = Smaug, Azog the Defiler, Bolg, the Great Goblin, Bert, William, Tom, Saruman the White, Sauron, Durin's Bane, Mouth of Sauron, Orcs, Wargs, Uruk-Hai, Lord Denethor, Gollum, Nazgûl, Witch-king of Angmar, Witch-king's Fellbeast, Grinnah, Watcher in the Waters |likes = Smoking, Bilbo's faith in himself, red wine, hobbits, traveling the world, singing, his friends |dislikes = Corrupted souls, traitors, Sauron, his friends and innocent people in danger, Lord Denethor, Gríma Wormtongue, Gollum's tragic story, Pippin being mischevious |powers = Light Magic |possessions = His wizard staffs Glamdring Pipe Fireworks |fate = Leaves Middle-earth with Bilbo, Frodo, Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond. |quote = "Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good… but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn! Go back to the Shadow! YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!!! }} Gandalf 'is a Tolkien character who appears as the tritagonist of ''The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings and a character in The Unfinished Tales and The Silmarillion. In the 1978 animated film, Gandalf was voiced by William Squire. In The Hobbit and The Return of the King film adaptations produced by Rankin and Bass by the late John Huston. In the film trilogy, Gandalf was portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen. Background Gandalf was originally '''Olórin, one of the Five Istari (or Wizards as they were called in Middle-earth. He was chosen by Eru to go to Middle-earth and serve as protector of the Realm. However, Olórin was terrified of Sauron, which Eru explained he had to go to rid his fear of the dark lord. As soon as he entered Middle-earth, Olórin was renamed Gandalf and given the Red Ring of Power by the elf, Cirdan. While Radagast obtained a duty of taking care of animals and Saruman obtaining the tower of Orthanc, Gandalf became a traveler. Personality Being considered the most meddlesome wizard by some individuals, Gandalf was a protector of Middle-earth sent by the Valar, meaning well behind his actions. This is heavily backed up by when Gandalf conjured up Thorin and his company to reclaim the mountain and for Smaug to be vanquished, knowing Sauron would use a dragon to cause more destruction in his dominion for Middle-earth. He also knew it would help rebuild Middle earth's strength in the east. Plus, Gandalf was actually one of the most knowledgeable and wisest of the Maiar, even much more so than Saruman, according to Lady Galadriel. Gandalf was known to be a very trustful of his friends and allies, putting his trust is put in Bilbo as being the "calming influence" on the Hot-tempered Thorin Oakenshield and his skill of finding his courage. Gandalf also entrusted the One Ring to Frodo and knew he would keep it safe in Bag End. He also entrusted Aragorn to lead and look after the Fellowship to the bridge while taking Legolas’ advice that there were orcs coming from the north. Gandalf had entrusted Pippin to light the beacons for the signal for their friends and allies in Rohan and believing him that Denethor was going to burn both of them alive. However, his trust was a fatal flaw, as he thought he could trust Saruman, but turned out to be wrong when he learned Saruman had been a traitor. As the White Wizard while retaining his benevolent and wise personality, Gandalf's characteristics was slightly altered. For example, when the Three Hunters were with him again, Aragorn pointed out that Gandalf still spoke in riddles, much to each of their amusements. Gimli points this out at one point, saying that the "new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one." Gandalf was also quite a traveler, not having any fixed residence, unlike the other Wizards who settled down in other parts of the world. Radagast took Rhosgobel and Saruman took residence in Isengard. He was a friend of many races which included Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves due to his many travels. Powers and Abilities Powers Both as the grey wizard and the white one, Gandalf was said to be quite powerful by other races. Saruman even feared that the Grey was more powerful than he was, and that was proven true but not only by magical means but by his strength. * Immortality Gandalf is immortal, and is able to be resurrected. * Stamina: Gandalf has a stronger stamina, as he was able to fight a Balrog and defeat it single-handedly. * Light manipulation: Gandalf has the ability to create or manipulate light, albeit limitedly. He was able to create a blinding light when initially appearing to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, used it when fighting the Balrog and in order to defect the Nazgul * Pyrokinesis: Gandalf had the ability to create or manipulate fire. For example, he was able to create a small amount of fire with his finger tip that acted as a match and set his pipe weed on fire. * White Wizard: Returning as the white wizard, Gandalf had become more powerful as Saruman feared, as the Wizard survived Saruman's blow when he was on Shadowfax and put a protection spell around both of them and let the fire surround them. However, Gandalf was not able to stand up against the Witch-king nor Sauron, as they easily overpowered him when he confronted them in Return of the King and The Desolation of Smaug respectively. * Healing (an extent) Gandalf chanted a healing spell that had woken Thorin Oakenshield after he had fallen unconscious from his fight with Azog and later healed Thráin's mind after he drove into madness. As the white wizard, Gandalf healed Pippin after he was stunned by the Palantír (An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, The Return of the King) Abilities * Combatant: Despite his seemingly old age, Gandalf actually is an expert swordsman, even taking out several orcs at the same time, most notably during the battle of the Five Armies and during the siege of Gondor. Possessions ''Middle-Earth Legendarium'' book series The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King Middle-Earth Film Saga ''The Lord of the Rings'' ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' Sixty years after The Battle of the Five Armies, Gandalf with Frodo while visiting for Bilbo's 111th birthday. The two friends catch up after a long separation. Gandalf and Bilbo reunite from their long separation. During Bilbo's birthday, Gandalf sets fireworks off at the party. However, Bilbo disappears during his speech. Before leaving the Shire, Gandalf has Bilbo leave the Ring for Frodo. He tells Frodo to keep the Ring hidden and goes to investigate. Knowing it is the One Ring, Gandalf has Frodo leave the shire and take the last name Underhill. After catching Sam, Gandalf has him accompany Frodo on his quest. Gandalf goes to Saruman, hoping he could help and tells Aragorn to wait at Bree for Frodo in case something happened. However, his old friend turns out to be in league with Sauron. After entering a bloody duel, Gandalf is imprisoned on top of Orthanc. However, Gandalf is rescued by Gwaihir and taken to Rivendell, where he learns Frodo has been stabbed by a Nazgul blade. He goes to Frodo's side and tells him that he was delayed, which was why he couldn't make it there. During the council of Elrond, Gandalf swears to help Frodo in his quest to destroy the Ring. Leading the company to Moria, Pippin Took accidentally causes a dwarf to fall in through the well, alerting the Orcs of the Fellowship's presence. Gandalf has Aragorn lead them on but falls after his battle with the Balrog while protecting the Company. ''The Two Towers'' After falling and defeating his enemy, Gandalf is resurrected as Gandalf the White, taking Saruman's place as the head of the Wizards. He comes across Treebeard, who recently found Pippin and his cousin, Merry Brandybuck. Gandalf orders for Treebeard to keep the cousins safe. Later, Gandalf reunites with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and has them save Théoden. Gandalf also introduces his friends to the Maeras horse, Shadowfax and uses him as a mount. One night, he warns Aragorn that Sauron fears him and learns that Sam went with Frodo on his quest after all. While they are in Meduseld, Gandalf frees Théoden from Saruman's control. Knowing Éomer is roaming around and Saruman's forces, Gandalf goes to retrieve the Rohirrim. He returns in five days' time with Éomer accompanying him. They are successful in defeating Saruman's armies. Gandalf precedes to lead Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and several men in their company to Isengard, with the newly white wizard revealing that the battle of Helm's Deep has been won but the war in Middle-earth is about to begin. ''The Return of the King'' Following where the previous film left off, Gandalf and a small group of people enter Fangorn Forest towards the road to Isengard, where the fellowship members finally are reunited with Merry and Pippin. Gandalf and his companions confront Saruman at Orthanc and attempts to reason with his old comrade. However, after Saruman refuses and attempts to kill Gandalf, but the latter Saruman out of the Order of the Five Wizards and breaks his staff. Before they learn where the attack will take place, Gríma Wormtongue kills Saruman, who loses the Palantir he once owned. Gandalf takes it from Pippin, who later looks into the stone one last time, only to be tortured by Sauron. The wizard revives Pippin after he was knocked unconscious and reveals he saw a white tree in a courtyard of stone, the city on Fire. Gandalf now knows that Sauron is about to strike Minas Tirith before Aragorn can take the throne and to make them weak, enough for Sauron to strike a deadly blow to the free People of Middle-earth. Gandalf decides to warn Minas Tirith and take Pippin with him to protect the Hobbit from Sauron's forces. When they arrive at the city, Gandalf attempts to warn Denethor that war is coming, but the Lord of Gondor refuses to listen. The next morning Gandalf has Pippin light the beacons to signal Gondor's call for aid to their allies in Rohan. After Osgiliath's fall, Faramir informs Gandalf and Pippin that he saw Frodo and Sam in Ithilien two days ago and everything he knows. Due to Denethor's madness, Gandalf assumes position of the leader of the men that live in Gondor and both he and Pippin save each other from Orcs. The next morning, Gandalf learns from Pippin that Denethor intends to burn Faramir alive. Gandalf goes to assists Pippin in rescuing Faramir, but they are cornered by the Witch-King of Angmar, who intends to strike them both down but luckily, Rohan answers Gondor's call. Gandalf, Shadowfax and Pippin make it to the Hall of Fallen Kings, where they rescue Faramir but are too late to rescue Denethor. Surviving both the battle of Gondor and the battle at the Black Gate, Gandalf crowns Aragorn king of Gondor. Over the years, Frodo begins suffer from his wound Gandalf escorts the Hobbits down to the ships, where they are met by Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond, who all board the ship with Bilbo. Gandalf bids his hobbit friends a fond farewell before they depart Middle-earth. ''The Hobbit trilogy Ian McKellen reprises his role as Gandalf in all three of The Hobbit film series. An Unexpected Journey Sixty years before the War of the Ring, Gandalf went to Bilbo's house, offering a chance of adventure, but the hobbit immediately rebuffed the wizard. However, Gandalf placed a mark on the door of Bag End, an ancient Dwarf rune for the company to find. Bilbo is frustrated with the dwarves who have invaded his house and angrily confronts Gandalf about it, but the wizard promises that Bilbo will get used to them, but Bilbo still refuses to get to know them and to go on the quest. Later, as Gandalf predicted, Bilbo does end up going on the journey, and placed a bet on that Bilbo would join them. During the journey to the Troll-shaws, he told Bilbo of the other four wizards, Radagast and Saruman in particular. After a long day of travelling, Thorin settles the company in an abandoned farm, but Gandalf advises against it, leading them to enter into an argument, which causes Gandalf to leave, having "enough of dwarves for one day." The very next morning, Gandalf returns to find the company gone and realizes they have been captured by trolls. He sees Bilbo beginning to distract the trolls from eating his companions, and Gandalf, seeing the sun rising cracks the boulders he is standing on, causing the sun light to emerge and turn the trolls to stone. The company later discovers a Bert, William and Tom lived in when it was still daylight. After Thorin Recovers two blades thought to be lost in Gondolin, Gandalf takes Glamdring. Radagast comes and informs Gandalf of the growing doom in Mirkwood while also giving him the sword that The Witch-King of Angmar attacked Radagast in Dol Guldur. Gandalf leads the company to Rivendell, much to Thorin's and Company's dismay (apart from Bilbo). During the White Council meeting, Gandalf informs Saruman, Galadriel and Elrond of the growing threat of Dol Guldur, but Saruman doesn't believe him. Secretly, Gandalf uses this meeting as a distraction for Thorin and his company to make their escape. After the meeting, Galadriel promises to be there for Gandalf, should he ever need her help. Gandalf returns to the company's rescue a second and third time from the Goblins and Azog the Defiler and healing a comatose Thorin from his sleeping state after the dwarf was saved by Bilbo. ''The Desolation of Smaug Sending their hobbit companion to scout for Azog the Defiler and his group of allies, when Bilbo returns, Gandalf worriedly asks Bilbo if they see the poor hobbit, but Mr. Baggins clarifies that is not what he is trying to say. Gandalf points out that Bilbo has proven to be quiet as a mouse and excellent burglar material. However, Bilbo points out that there is something else out there. The grey wizard knows that it is Beorn, the protector of those lands. Gandalf points out that there is a house not far where they are, pointing out that the person who lives there who could help them, or kill them. Realizing their options are limited, Thorin agrees as Gandalf leads them to Beorn's house. While inside, the dwarves barricade the doors so Beorn cannot pass it. When Ori asks what that was, Gandalf tells them that was their host and divulges Beorn's name and what he was. Dori accuses Gandalf of the skin-changer being cursed. Gandalf snaps at him and tells Dori that the skin-changer is under no enchantment but his own and explains Beorn's nature and assures the company they are safe, but Gandalf secretly doubts it himself. During their stay there, the dwarves wake up with Gandalf lecturing them. Nori and Dwalin begin arguing with each other, but Gandalf points out that they cannot go through the wilderness without Beorn's assistance and that they will be taken down if they do not find a way to Mirkwood. He and Bilbo go outside and explain their situation to Beorn and starts to introduce the skin changer to their other thirteen companions, slowly at a time. While Beorn informs them of the Orcs crawling around and that the Necromancer and the Orcs have formed an alliance between each other. Gandalf says that they will go through the Elven road of Mirkwood, much to Thorin's bemusement. Before they set out to Mirkwood, Beorn has a word with the Grey wizard, with the latter promising to keep the ponies at the front gate. During their conversation, Gandalf realizes that they are being watched. Beorn informs the wizard of how the dead have been seen walking the tombs where the Witch-king and the rest of his followers are hidden. However, Gandalf points out that Saruman the white does not believe it, but Beorn wants to know Gandalf's opinion. However, Beorn pushes them to run as their followers are not far behind. Just as the company goes to leave to enter Mirkwood, Gandalf is given a vision of Lady Galadriel, who informs him to go to the High Fells, a mountain that has the Witch-king of Angmar entombed in. Gandalf unexpectedly states that he needs his horse, shocking Bilbo and the dwarves. Gandalf tells Bilbo that he wouldn't leave if it wasn't important. He looks down to the hobbit and realizes Bilbo has changed and begins gesturing to Mr. Baggins' coat. Bilbo thinks of revealing the secret, with Gandalf inquiring what the hobbit found. He answers that he found his courage, with Gandalf telling him he'll need it. He then makes his way to his horse, and the wizard warns Thorin to not enter the mountain without him. Gandalf gives them warning to not stray off the path or drink the water for it will put them in an enchanted sleep before leaving the company on its own (The Desolation of Smaug) Before he enters the mountain, Gandalf summons for Radagast the brown. While Gandalf enters the High Fells, he sees that the Witch-king's tomb has indeed been disturbed, after climbing up several steps and almost falling into a bottomless pit. He panics when a bird flies out, but is instantly relieved when he finds that Radagast received his message. The brown wizard asks why he has been summoned there, with Gandalf saying that he would not have called Radagast if it was not for good reason. Radagast says it is not a delightful place to meet there, with Gandalf agreeing with him. When the brown wizard asks who is buried there, Gandalf points out that his name was long forgotten, and reveals with his staff lit up, that he was one of nine servants of Sauron. Gandalf realizes that Sauron is forging a war in the east, and decides to go back to his friends. However, Radagast points out that the world is in danger and that it is more important than Thorin and his company. Realizing Radagast is right, the grey wizard goes with Radagast to where the brown wizard had intercepted the Necromancer: Dol Guldur. When they appear to the Mountain, Gandalf tells Radagast to give Lady Galadriel a message while he goes in to investigate what is within these walls. Radagast agrees and goes to deliver Gandalf's message to Galadriel, giving the grey wizard a word. Radagast, however, remains suspicious and asks Gandalf if it is a trap, the grey wizard just tells Radagast to turn around and not to look back, and does not believe it is a trap. While in Dol Guldur, Gandalf is attacked by a dwarf, whom Gandalf soon sees is Thráin, Thorin's father, and believed him to be dead. When the wizard reveals to Thráin that his son and their companions are on a Quest to reclaim Erebor, Thráin knows that Sauron and Smaug are allied, and tells Gandalf that no one must enter that mountain. As the duo make their escape, Azog intercepts them, however, Gandalf uses the light in his magic to blind Azog. Before they leave, the Necromancer appears and then kills Thráin and later beats Gandalf during a duel. While imprisoned, Gandalf watches as Azog's forces head out to the Lonely Mountain. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' While he is kept in the dungeons of Dol Guldur and nearly tortured, Galadriel comes to his rescue and defeats the Orc that nearly kills her old friend. Realizing that the dark dungeons are draining his life-force, Galadriel tells Radagast to take Gandalf out of it. Now knowing Sauron's plans, he goes to warn his friends, with Radagast giving him his horse and his staff, but the brown wizard also points out that the staff can be a bit dicky at times. Gandalf later gets to Dale to see that the men are training for battle and a war going on between Thorin's kingdom and Thranduil and Bard. Gandalf demands to know who's in charge and tries to warn Thranduil, but the Elven king refuses to listen. After this meeting, Gandalf tries to get to Bard, and that the fight will happen, but Bard assures him that it will not come to it when they are approached by Bilbo, whom Gandalf is shocked and happy to see. During the exchange, Bilbo points out that dwarves may be pigheaded and difficult with terrible manners, but he also points out the best and tries to avoid war. After the exchange, Gandalf tells Bilbo to run when the sun rises However, Bilbo refuses to abandon his friends and the company now, but Gandalf points out there is no more company when Thorin is under gold sickness and warns Bilbo to be afraid of Thorin, but the hobbit refuses. Gandalf then points out to never underestimate the evil of gold, for it corrupts anyone's soul, but then clarifies "almost all" after Bilbo gives him a look. Scared for Bilbo's safety, Gandalf has Alfrid watch him for the night and tells the man to inform him should the hobbit try to escape. However, this fails as Bilbo escapes back to the Mountain. Seeing that Bilbo is gone, he goes to the Mountain where he sees Thorin threatening Bilbo's life. Gandalf orders Thorin to release the Hobbit to him and tells Thorin that he is not making a very splendid figure as the king under the Mountain. When the dwarves arrive, Bilbo asks who the figure leading the dwarves of the Iron Hills, Gandalf reveals that the dwarf in lead is Dain Ironfoot, and informs Bilbo he always felt Thorin was more reasonable of the two. Gandalf attempts to reason with both sides, but it ultimately fails. During the siege in Dale, Gandalf and Bilbo stay together and fight the Orcs. Bilbo while laying down hears the dwarves' horns, and later spots Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli making their way to the fortress Ravenhill, with Gandalf sneering they are going to cut the head off the snake, Azog. However, during the battle, Legolas Greenleaf enters the battle warning Gandalf of the secret fortresses. Realizing the dwarves are in trouble, he has Thranduil to dispatch their forces to Ravenhill, but the king refuses. Bilbo offers to go up, but Gandalf forbids him from doing anything. However, the hobbit tells Gandalf that he was never asking him to allow it. However, Bilbo is too late to warn Thorin. During the battle, a troll tries to kill Gandalf as he tries to get Radagast's staff working. However, it does not work. At a stroke of luck, a coin sets off a catapult with Alfrid unintentionally saving Gandalf's life. (The Battle of the Five Armies) Surviving the battle, Gandalf learns of Thorin's death, as well as Fíli and Kíli's and goes to Ravenhill, where he sits behind a grieving Bilbo. While trying to light his pipe, the hobbit and the wizard smile at Gandalf's antics. However, both gaze at Thorin's body. Gandalf attends Thorin's funeral with the remaining company. After Thorin and his nephews' burial, Gandalf decides to accompany Bilbo back to the Shire. The duo set off after he says his goodbyes to Thorin's company. When they arrive on the borders of the Shire in Spring, Gandalf says this is where they will part. The hobbit is disappointed to see his old friend goes and says that wizards can give luck. However, Gandalf knows that he nor Bilbo's adventure had nothing to do with luck and warns him of magical rings and reveals he kept his eye on Bilbo ever since, for which the Hobbit is grateful for. The two friends bid each other farewell. Before departing, Bilbo tells Gandalf that he lost the magic ring during the battle. Knowing Bilbo still has the Ring, Gandalf instead says that Bilbo is a very fine person and that he is very fond of him, but also points out he is just a little fellow in a wide world after all. As Gandalf leaves, Bilbo lies and says that he lost the Ring when the Battle hit. However, Gandalf knows Bilbo has the magic ring still, but doesn't say anything and tells Bilbo that he is a fine person and that Gandalf is very fond of him, but also points out that the Hobbit is only a little fellow in a wide world after all. Bilbo gives him a goodbye while Gandalf suspiciously watches him return to the Shire. Gallery Trivia * Gandalf is one of the three characters to appear in all six Middle-earth films, along with Sauron and Galadriel. * The chandelier Gandalf accidentally runs into in Bag End during An Unexpected Journey ''is the same one he clashes into in ''The Fellowship of the Ring * In earlier drafts for the novel, Gandalf's name was Bladorthin. In fact, his name originally belonged to Thorin Oakenshield before it was given back. * He is one of the oldest characters in Tolkien's legendarium. * Odin from Norse Mythology, Merlin and other ancient wizards were inspirations for Gandalf. * Shortly after Thorin's death, there was a conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo was written in the script. However, it never made it to the final film. Instead, they sit there in silence. ** It was also Ian McKellen's last filming day on set. Difference from the Source Material *Before the Hobbit, in the short story, "The Quest of Erebor" Gandalf meets Thorin and Company in Ered Luin, where Thorin resided in for a while. *He suggested Bilbo Baggins be the fourteenth and final member of the Company. *Gandalf's goal was that Bilbo's influence on Thorin would keep the dwarves from doing anything rash. *One hundred years before the Hobbit, Thráin disappeared. And into those years, Gandalf encounters Thráin and is given the map and key. Thráin was dying and driven to madness. *In the Hobbit, Gandalf later comes to Thorin's and the Company's aids when the trolls come and when the Company is kidnapped by Goblins. *He grows responsible for Bilbo and knows he has the ring, confronting about it in the last pages of the book. *The reasons for Gandalf disappearing was because he was investigating a strange power in Dol Guldur. *Gandalf met Thráin who was dying in Dol Guldur. In the films, Gandalf was given the map and key before Thráin fought in the Battle of Moria and grew angry when his friend was killed by the Necromancer and fought him in Dol Guldur. Navigation Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Sorcerers Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:European characters Category:Rankin and Bass characters Category:Warner Bros. characters